1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick used as a walking-aid serving as crime prevention upon walking in day or night.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person who walks along a dark road in night feels depressed, and a driver on a bicycle or in a car passing through the road is difficult to find the walker unless being close to him, with a result that there sometimes happens an accident. Hence, a person who walks in night usually has a flashlight for illuminating an area closed to his feet, and also he has an alarm in case of a danger or accident.
On the other hand, an aged or disabled person uses a stick as a walking-aid. The stick is generally formed of a bar having a specified length, and is used only for supporting the body of the walker.
The prior art stick having the above construction is only adapted to support the body of the walker. When an aged or disabled person walks along a dark road in night, he has a stick in one hand and a flashlight in the other hand, thus causing a problem in that the walker becomes extremely instable in walking because both the hands of the walker are full up. Even when he carries an alarm, since the alarm is put in a pocket of a suit of clothes or in a bag, it is difficult to take out the alarm and activate it immediately when there happens a danger or accident.